Charmed Life
by yayaboricua
Summary: Isabella Marie Swan is really Lexi Isabelle Halliwell who left her sisters after Prue died hasn't seen them for 3 years.Until Edward finds a postcard from Phoebe what happens when the truth comes out? REVIEW PLEASE :
1. Postcard

**Sadly I don't not own any of the Twilight characters and niether of the charmed characters. Hope you like my story. **

"_Lexi please don't go, we cant lose you either" _

_I looked in the eyes of my two sisters. Piper and Phoebe, my third sister Prue just died in a demon attack. There eyes were filled with tears and pain. _

"_I cant anymore Piper, I just cant I only stayed because we were together but Prue's gone" tears rolled down my eyes. _

_Piper grabbed me in a hug, I saw Leo orbs him self and look at me sadly. _

"_Lexi, please don't do this." _

_I frowned at Leo, his become my older brother through this. _

"_I'm sorry I'll keep in touch, I just need some time away from this I wont promise that I'll come back but I'll try." _

_Phoebe sighed exasperated. _

"_where are you planning on going" _

"_I'm going to stay with Aunt Renee for a while, ok. I love all of you. We'll see each other again one day, I promise" _

_With that I closed the door, on the Halliwell Manor and ran to the cab through the rain. _

"_where should I take you dear" _

_I looked at the cab driver with tears in my eyes. _

"_take me to the nearest airport please" _

_He nodded and started the cab, I took one look at the house and saw the curtains slide close, the black cat staring at the cab. I sighed and lean back closing my eyes, letting salty tears trail down my cheeks like gushing streams. _

I opened my eyes and starred at the ceiling of Uncle Charlie's two floor house. Its been 3 years since I seen my sisters. My name is Lexi Isabelle Halliwell, its been a year that I became Isabella Marie Swan daughter of Charlie Swan the police chief of the small town of forks.

Renee is a witch who made a mistake and married a demon Charlie. They did love each other but it never worked. We made the cover story of me being his daughter so I can fit better in forks.

I'm a charmed one, I have every power, since Prue gone, I became the most powerful witch known to mankind, I didn't want that to happened.

I left Renee to start a different life so I became Bella, the shy clumsy girl who has no confidence, a complete opposite of who I am.

I'm madly in love with an Edward Cullen, vampire. He doesn't know who I am and I play my lie really good, even when I'm playing a terrible liar. Edward would have a dead heart attack if he knew I used to fight evil since I was 12.

I got up and passed my hand through me hair the door of my room creaked opened slowly.

"Lexi sweetie, you ok"

I nodded and looked at the date, June 30 . The date Prue died, and I left that life forever.

"Never been better Charlie"

He sighed and stood at the door. "your not going to the Cullen's house are you."

I shook my head now and got up putting my shoes on.

"don't take to long at the cemetery Bella, Edward might pop up any time."

I nodded, Charlie know the Cullen's where vampires, but an advantage of being a demon, he can block curtains parts of his mind and it looks like his a normal human.

I nodded at him. He sighed and left the room, I looked at my self in the mirror then orbs my self to, L.A's cemetery. I looked around make sure no human was there and walked slowly to where we buried Prue, I got there and read the tomb stone.

Here lies loving daughter and sister,

Prudence Marie Halliwell

1975-2002

I closed my eyes and let tears fall, no matter how many years pass it hurts like hell to know she's gone. I kneel down and touch the ground.

"if I could do anything Prue, I'll get you back. I miss you so much"

Tears fell and I stayed silent for a while, I looked at my watch. It was time to go. Phoebe and Piper usually would come around this time, I cant risk them seeing me. They would insist on my staying, an I just cant.

I walked back to my spot looked around and then orbed back home,

I got undress and back in the bed right when Edward went through the window.

"hello, love"

His voice was concerned, I smiled at him.

"hello Edward." he smiled and kissed my forehead,

"you seem a little hot to me bells, maybe I should call Carlisle so he can come see you."

I blushed. "its not that big of a deal Edward, I got a little cold."

I have nothing wrong with me, but that I can produce balls of fire I can make my body temperature up. He touched my forehead and shook his head.

I coughed and it sounded like I was congest, love being a witch.

Edward frowned. "that's it I'm calling Carlisle"

I tried to protest but Edward gave me a look, I huffed and crossed my arms.

"Carlisle, yes I'm not at home, Bella has a cold and I would like for you to check her."

He was quiet.

"thank you dad."

He looked at me and smiled crookedly, it made my heart accelerate. Edward smiled bigger.

"he should be here soon"

I sighed.

"he didn't really need to come, Edward its embarrassing I'm not that sick."

Edward ignored me, he saw one of the postcard that Phoebe no matter if I answer back keep sending me. I tensed.

"who's Phoebe, Piper and Paige" he said curiously.

Paige is a step sister, they found her a couple of month after I left, I remember them orbing into my room in Arizona. It was the biggest shock in my life.

"cousins from California, we're really close."

He smiled and nodded

There was a knock at the door, and Carlisle came in. I smiled at him.

"well Bella lets check your temperature."

He got his scan and passed it on my forehead. The object beeped.

"hmm, looks like you have a slight fever, of 101"

"I fell fine" they both gave me a look and I rolled my eyes.

Carlisle checked my heart and eye sight, then he check if I had strep, which I knew I didn't have.

"well dear you have a simple cough."

I sighed "I could have told you that and save you all that trouble."

He chucked and kissed my forehead.

"its ok Bella, I don't mind checking on my daughter."

I smiled at him.

"I have to get back at the Hospital son, I'll leave you 2 alone"

We nodded and Carlisle was gone, Edward came and slide into the covers with me. He massaged back in soothing circles.

I cuddled into his chest. I heard a growl come from his chest and I looked up to see him smiling warmly at me, deep love and care in his eyes.

4 hours later I woke up in Edwards arms again.

"what time is it." I said dozily.

"1:36 pm, you should keep on resting." I shook my head no and sat, he helped me.

I looked at him and he looked at me concerned.

"what is it Edward?"

He sighed "who's Prue?"

I gasped "why are you asking?"

He looked at me "Bella you were crying in your sleep, yelling out to Prue"

I can see he was worried for me his voice was filled with only concern. I sat on the bed, and held his hand.

"Prue is one of my cousins, she's sisters of Piper, Phoebe and Paige. Three days after I left there house with Renee, since we go to visit them over the summer. We got a phone call saying that Prue was killed in a car accident. Me and Prue had a fight the day we left. Till this day I blame my self for her death."

Edward looked at me wide eyed. He quickly grabbed me in a tight hug and pulled me onto his lap.

"I haven't seen my cousins in 3 years, thinking if I go back they tell me it was my fault she died."

Edward frowned.

"that's not true you know it wasn't your fault."

I smiled sadly at Edward. "its ok Edward, I'm fine there's no need in all of this. I was just maybe replying everything in my head."

He chuckled.

"what I would do to be in your head."

No you really shouldn't be in my head. I smiled and went into my into my closet, pulling out skinny jeans and a black flannel shirt, along with a panty and bra that I hid under my other clothes.

"I'm going to go take a shower"

He nodded smiling crookedly , see if I was Lexi I would have invited him to take a shower with me, Bella in the other hand would blush and walk away.

And that's exactly what I did. I walked to the shower and turn it on to warm, I stripped my clothes and stepped in, the water made the joints of my back relaxes and I sighed.

I do blame my self for Prue's death, I could have saved her. I let tears fall silently down my face. I turned of the water, an stepped out of the steaming bath.

I dried my self and got dress then I walked back to my room, Edward was the same way I left him. I he looked at me and smiled, then I he had his arms around my waist kissing my neck.

"you smell divine when you come out of the shower."

I blushed and put my clothes in the hamper.

"you think you fell ok to come home with me today"

I smiled and nodded.

I put on some socks then my converse and he throw me onto his back, gently and jumped out of the window. We raced through the woods until we made it to his beautiful house.

(this is just a rough draft I'll decide on how much reviews I'll get and see if I'll put on the second chapter, its my first cross over have patience with me. Hope you and please REVIEW)


	2. Tickets

Again I do not own any of the characters Sadly :(

**2 weeks later. July 14**

I was a awakened by an excited Alice.

"wake Bella we need to go to my house. NOW!"

I woke up gasping holding my chest looking at Alice if she was insane.

"why are you here Alice" I was able to say after I catched my breath.

She smiled to me innocently.

" we're having a family meeting."

I stood up looking at her. "and you need me why"

"Bella your family so your in this meeting too"

I sighed and stood up walking to my closet.

"I already picked your outfit, actually I brought some close with me."

I turned to her glaring she just smiled, I opened my closet to see an outfit I would wear if I was Lexi but that I'm Bella…

"Alice! I'm not wearing this!"

Alice pouted, "please Bella"

I looked at her glaring, but sighed and grabbed the outfit, it consisted of a mini jean skirt, a dark blue tank-top with a black see through shirt and black flats.

The outfits pretty but for Bella's style she would think it was to showy.

I took a shower and got dress then I walked back to the room.

"you look beautiful Bella"

I laughed, Lexi has drop dead gorgeous curves, but with the clothes Bella wear I was able to tone them down to a more softer look, with the clothe Alice gave me my true curve show to much for my Bella liking.

I blushed and turned to get the flats and slide them on.

When I turned to Alice she had ,makeup in her hands.

"oh no no Alice no makeup"

She pouted "please Bella pretty please."

I throw my hands in the air exasperated "why do you do this to me Alice, where's Edward."

She smiled coming close to me and dragging me back to the bed sitting me down.

"this is his meeting so he send me to get you."

I sighed she put me on blue eye shadow and light reddish blush then she put me some lip-gloss.

"all done"

I glared at her and stood up.

"can we go now"

She nodded we walked down the stairs and out the door I saw Alice yellow porches in the drive way, I got in and she speeded to her house, we made it to the house in one piece thankfully, we walked up the stairs and Emmett opened the door.

"its about time you 2 made it I was getting anxious"

"when are you never anxious Emmett" he looked at me and laughed.

He then grabbed me in a tight hug.

We walked to the dining room table, the last time I was here we were discussing me becoming a vampire. I saw Edward at the top of the table, he smiled at me.

"what's all this about."

He smiled and said "you"

"why me?"

Carlisle came out with some tickets and handed them to me.

"here you go dear."

I looked down and there was 8 tickets. The destination was San Francisco , California. Where my sister were living.

"what this."

Edward looked at me guilty.

"I talked to my parents and told them about, Piper, Phoebe, Paige and Prue. We think its best if you go see them, you might get some closure and stop blaming your self for Prue death."

Tears filled my eyes.

"you guys care that much"

They all nodded. "but there's 8 tickets."

They smiled guilty.

"we all want to go its not every day we meet Bellas relatives"

I laughed,

"alright, when do we leave."

He smiled at me "tonight, we get there, in 2 hours since, California is right underneath us."

"I have to go pack my clothes."

Alice smiled "already did, everything's in the trunk, Bella"

I laughed "wait, L.A is sunny"

They laughed, "we thought about that Bella and with our luck San Francisco is going to be under clouds for the 3 weeks were there"

I shook my head. "three weeks."

They nodded.

"I have to go talk with Charlie"

Esme and Carlisle smiled "he already knows, he thinks it a great idea."

I sighed inside, I really need to orb to my sisters house and warn them. "Um I have to get something from home, its something personal."

Edward nodded,

"I'll take you there then I'll come back."

I nodded.

He took me home, kissed me then left back to his house, I paced the room, how the hell am I going to go back home, with them and they not find out I'm a witch. What pisses me off is that Charlie's knows.

"Charlie!"

All of the sudden black smokes appears and Charlie's starring at me with a smirk.

"yes Niece dear"

I glared at him.

"why didn't you stop them from buying the tickets."

He sighed "Lexi Dear, its time you reunite with your sisters, and its time the Cullen's knew who you are."

I sighed.

"I have to talk to the girls warn them of my arrival."

He nodded.

"watch out for Edward. And warn me if he's coming."

He nodded and disappeared.

I sighed and orbed to a place I though I wont be returning, I orbed in the attack, no one was here just the book of shadows, I slowly walked to it and passed my hand over the book, so many good memories and so many bad ones.

The door was kicked opened and there stood my sisters in combat mode.

"don't its me"

"LEXI!"

I felt arms wrapped around me. I smiled.

"hi Phoebe."

"oh my god your so big." I smiled.

I looked at my other sisters, they looked happy.

"so what brings us this visits."

I looked up and smiled. "my boyfriend and his family all bought tickets to come here for 3 weeks."

They gasped and phoebe jumped up and down.

"yes we have you for 3 weeks"

I sighed and passed my hand through me hair.

"not just me Phoebe, him and his family"

They gasped. "they don't know do they" I shook my head no.

"no they don't know Paige to them I'm Isabella Marie Swan, the clumsy shy girl with no self-confidence"

Piper laughed "the complete opposite of you"

"exactly."

I stood up.

"I like your outfit, might borrow it one day"

I laughed at Phoebe, her and Alice would get along.

"are your going to tell your vampire boyfriend or not"

I sighed, they know the Cullen's are vampires, when Leo showed up in my room while Edward was kissing me, Edward had his back to him, so I only saw him, lets say I got a phone call with Leo yelling at me, telling me I was too young. It was hilarious.

Piper saw that I was rethinking.

"you know Leo still wants to kill him"

I laughed, "so does Cole"

(I know the timing might be off but I like Cole and his a Demon you know get to scare Ewdard a little more. Sorry about the time difference)

I looked at Phoebe. "why"

She laughed. "Leo replayed it for him, I never saw 2 men look so angry"

I shook my head, then Leo appeared.

"LEXI!"

I was grabbed in a tight hug. "hi Leo"

"what brings you here."

"long story short, I'll be here later on tonight with 7 other people"

Leo looked confused.

Then Charlie appeared.

"Uncle Charlie."

"hi girls, Bella Edwards on his way"

I nodded I heard Leo growl.

"come on Leo that happened a year ago."

He glared at me.

"I have to go, I'll see you tonight after I get out of the airport. But for now just see me as Bella your cousin"

They nodded then I orbed my self out with Charlie. Charlie smiled at me and left down stairs, I quickly went into my drawer and looked for my sock I took it out and shook it, a silver necklace with the letter P in diamonds fell out I took it and put it on.

Then I heard a knock on my window.

"you done"

I nodded he looked at my neck and touched the 'P'

"what's this"

"it belonged to Prue the only thing I have of her I didn't want to leave it."

He nodded.

"ready to go."

I nodded. He throw me over shoulder and ran back to the house. I sighed this is going to be the longest vacation ever.

"so your excited to see your cousins."

I nodded, yes I'm excited to see my sister. "yes, I haven't seen them in so long"

We made it to the house. This is going to be the longest vacation ever.

(please review and thanks to everyone else who reviewed. Next chapter will be up soon. Again REVIEW.)


	3. Isabella to Lexi

I AGAIN DO NOT OWN ANYTHING THING FROM CHARMED OR TWILIGHT SADLY, THANK YOU FOR THE PAST REVIEWS YOUR GREAT KEEP UP THE GREAT REVEIWS AND I'LL KEEP UP THE GREAT CHAPTERS.

HAVE A GREAT DAY AND CAN YOU BELIEVE ITS DECEMBER ALREADY TIMES GO BY FAST. ITS ALREADY GOING TO BE 2011.

* * *

When we went inside everyone was sitting looking at the T.V.

"So Bella is there anything we should know about your cousins."

I nodded.

"Prue was the oldest she died at age 29, which was 3 years ago. Now the oldest is Piper she's 29 now, then there's Phoebe, she's 25 and then Paige she 23."

They nodded.

"Anything we should know about them"

Yes like um we're witches, and we're the 4 charmed ones. "Yes, don't mess with Piper, she'll blow you up"

They laughed.

"Phoebe, she loves clothing so don't mess with her clothes or fashion sense."

Alice smiled big. They both see the future and they both like clothes, ugh two Alice's not good.

"Paige, she'll kick you ass if you mess with her"

They gasped.

"And Prue was here, she'll throw you against the wall if you mess with her"

They all laughed and chuckled.

I sat down on Edward's lap and his arms wrapped around my waist I looked around the room, at what I saw as my family, Carlisle the man I see as a father, Esme the loving mother, Jasper and Emmett the big protective brother's I always wanted and Rosalie and Alice, the sisters that were the same and different of my real sisters.

_They should know!_ I know they should know but not now, it's to dangerous for them, demons can kill anything I know, we were trying to help a vampire once, this creature throw him a fire ball, the vampire died.

I relaxed and laid back.

I realized I had fallen asleep when I heard an angel calling me.

"Bella, Bella you need to wake up its 6:00 you need to get ready, you need to say goodbye to Charlie then we have to head to the airport"

I nodded sleepy and sat up rubbing my eyes. Edward chuckled and kissed my nose softly.

"What?"

"Your adorable when sleepy" I blushed and looked down.

I got up stretching my arms. I felt Edward grabbing my hand and leading me back to outside.

"I didn't get to tell you but you look amazing in that outfit."

He pushed me against the Volvo and I felt one of his cold legs go between my thighs, I gasped but it was drowned by Edward covering my lips with his in a oh so ever sexy kiss.

He pulled away after a while; he looked at me want in his eyes.

"Sorry I crossed the line" he said his voice going so soft.

God him and his line drawing.

"Edward you wouldn't cross the line if you don't draw on"

He sighed and touched his forehead to mine.

"Bella if I don't draw one, I risk hurting someone that means the world to me. You're just too fragile for me to go to fast"

I sighed, if he knew I had powers that could kill him. But I just blushed and smiled.

"Let's go before Charlie, shots you for not being able to say goodbye"

Edward chuckled, he opened the door to the Volvo, I got in and he closed the door. Edward was in his sit, starting the car in a flash. He pulled out and drove quickly to Charlie's house, we pulled into the drive way, Edward took my hand and we walked together to the front door, Charlie was looking out the front curtain.

He went and opened the door.

"Bells, Edward" Charlie gave Edward a dark look, I smiled he played the part of a protective father good, even through he is a really protective uncle.

"Good Afternoon Charlie"

Charlie nodded.

"Well Bell's you excited to see your cousins."

I gave him a glare when Edward turned his back to look at the kitchen, when Edward turned back I forced my self to smile, I was happy to see them but not like this, the Cullen's are in danger of finding out and in danger of being there next target.

"Of course I am Dad; it's been 3 years that I haven't seen them."

Edward and Charlie both smiled. Charlie looked more of a smirk.

"Well Dad, I got to go Carlisle said we have to be at the Airport by 6:45"

Charlie nodded, kissed my forehead.

"Ok have Fun Bell's, but not to much fun."

I blushed and Edward looked like he would too. I kissed Charlie's cheek and left.

We got in the car and I read the time it read 6:30, I knew we would make it to the airport in time and time to spear.

We arrived at the at the airport and saw everyone waiting for us.

"Are you ready Bella?"

"As ready as I ever am."

They laughed we walked to our gate and we sat down. They called for our plane and we got up. Edward took my hand. We got in the plane and I felt people starring at us, I blushed.

We got sited in the plane then we waited until it took off.

"Thank you for choosing American Airlines, our flight about to take of, just lean back and enjoy the ride"

I sighed and lean back.

Edward still had my hand. I smiled up at him.

The plane finally took flight an I looked out the window, the sun was setting, it cast red, yellow and oranges rays over the clouds making it look like dawn.

"Bella are you hungry"

I shook my head no then I heard Carlisle say something from behind us.  
"You should eat something Bella" I sighed I really cant say no to Carlisle.

"Fine I could have something then."

I took a peek behind me to see Carlisle smile satisfied. I shook my head. Then I saw Edward hand me a bottle water and airplane food, I sighed but ate it so I wouldn't have an overprotective vampire father and boyfriend on my ass.

I drank the water, surprised that I was excessively thirsty.

I looked outside and fell asleep.

"Bella we're here"

My heart accelerated I'm about to see my sister's in about short period of time.

We got out of the plane, and I saw the boys head to get the luggage. We got out and two cabs were there waiting for some to need them. Carlisle got both of them.

Carlisle and the boys went in one and I went with the others. I heard Carlisle say.

"Follow the other Cab"

I got in the front sit while the other girls got in the back."

"Where to, Miss" he said nicely.

"436 crystal ave"

He nodded wrote it in his GPS and then we were of, we went through the bridge and I looked out to the see, smiling I missed California it was my hometown. A small tear fell.

It didn't take that much time to get to the destination.

"We're here Miss that would be 23.46"

I nodded but before I could pay it Carlisle had the door opened and giving the man a 50 dollar bill.

"Keep the change, sir"

The cab driver was shocked but nodded.

I got out of the cab and so did everyone else.

I felt something touching my leg and I heard purring I looked down and saw Shadow our black cat **(I don't remember the name of the cat or if it was black, and I don't have time to sit down with my schedule and look up or see episode for episode hoping the name would come out, so I used my cat she's black and her name is shadow she looks like a cat witches have)**, I kneeled down.

"Hi shadow, it's been a while I seen you."

He just purred and touched my face; I looked at the Cullen's they were smiling at me. The cat hissed at them.

"No! Bad cat" his not being a bad cat he can sense there vampires.

I put him on the floor and he ran off.

"I don't think your cat likes us." Emmett said amused.

I laughed and walked up the stairs,

"This is a very pretty house"

I smiled at Esme and said thank you in my head.

"Piper makes sure it is" they laughed.

I walked to the door and knocked the door opened and there stood Leo, crap I forgot to them who Leo was.

He gasped, but I knew he was faking.

"Bella, is that you"

"Yes Leo it's me"

He grabbed me in a tight hug, "oh my god last time I saw you, you were 16 you grew but you still you look beautiful."

I heard Edward growl.

"Leo now don't make me blush,"

He put me down and looked behind me; I knew he was looking for Edward.

"Leo! What's all the commo-" Piper stopped in mid sentence.

"BELLA!"

I sighed. All of sudden Paige and Phoebe were running down the stairs, they stopped next to Piper.

"BELLS!" they both screamed and ran over to the door, I came inside the door so they didn't knock me over.

"Hi cousins, it's good to see you."

They were hugging me tight.

"Ok guys stop hugging me, I cant breath"

They stopped and laughed looking at me.

"And who are they"

I sighed and looked at the Cullen's they were looking at the house interested.

"Girls this is per say my extended family, the Cullen's."

They smiled at me and came in one by one. Leo who was at the door talked first.

"Let me take those luggages upstairs."

Carlisle smiled at him.

When the Cullen's back were turned I saw Leo smile at me then orb with luggage. I sighed, but glad they didn't see him.

I introduced them. "Guys this is Piper, Phoebe and Paige Halliwell."

Then Leo came running down the stair with a big smile on his face.

"This is Leo, Piper's Fiancé"

I saw Edward let out a breath I shook my head at him.

"Leo, girls, this is Carlisle the father, Esme the mother, Rosalie and Jasper Hale, Alice and Emmett Cullen and then lastly my Fiancé Edward Cullen."

The girls gasped and ran up to me.

"He purposed oh my god."

I laughed at them I saw Leo look at Edward glaring. I shook my head.

"Where's the ring?"

I sighed since I didn't have the ring on."

"Right here she got nervous on losing it on the plane."

Edward while smiling at me beautifully slides the ring on my ring finger in my right hand.

The girls gushed over it.

"It's so beautiful"

"Wow it's humongous"

That went on for a while until a similar voice broke it.

"well isn't it our lil' Bella"

I looked over to see Cole, leaning against the wall.

"Hi Cole"

He smiled and came over getting me in a hug.

"I thought I'll never see you."

I blushed.

"Yea but my fiancé and his family bought me tickets to come see you guys"

Cole looked up at Edward with demon eyes but they went back to normal.

"So this is the boy Leo, sure his ok for our Bella"

Cole was appraising Edward from head to toe.

"Well I better hope so; I'll hate to have to kill him"

Cole smiled and it reminded me of his demon self Belthazor. "Oh but I wouldn't mind"

They laughed while I glared at them'

"Stop it both of you"

They smiled at me "what" they said innocently.

I turned to Edward he actually looked scared.

"Ignore my cousins per say there just protective."

He nodded.

"Well let's go into the living room shawl us."

We walked into the living room, and sat down. Piper the hostess she truly is asked is if we wanted anything. They shook there head no.

"And you Bella"

"No Piper I'm fine" she nodded.

You see I can read the minds of my sister just them, and they can read mines.

_Have you told them? _

_**No**_

_When are you going to? _

_**I don't know Piper when I'm ready and certainly not now. **_

_I think now is better, _

_**Why is now better!**_

_Because we can explain it better, Cole's a demon he can explain to them what that is, Leo's a white lighter, and then we're witches, Lexi the faster we do this the faster we can protect them._

I sighed and passed my hand through my hair, Edward looked disturbed.

"Bella love is there something wrong"

I sighed.

"Is there something in your chest Bella?"

I glared at her.

"Bella tell them or I will"

I glared at her she always has to have the upper hand on this.

_Bella you know why I'm doing this, its better if a demon just appears out of nowhere there going to be in the way so they can protect us when it's the other way around_

I nodded understanding.

I stood up and looked at the Cullen's they looked at me wired.

"What is it Bella"

"First of all my names not Bella, its Lexi Isabelle Halliwell"

They gasped, Edward was going to speak.

"Let me explain then you can ask questions."

He nodded.

"Charlie and Renee aren't my real parents, Victor and Patty Halliwell is, Prue, Piper, Phoebe are my full sisters, we didn't know about Paige until I left after Prue's death, I didn't want to do it anymore, it hurt knowing Prue wasn't here. Three months later, Paige showed up. She's my half sister."

There eyes were wide eyed.

"I and my sister are known as the Charmed One's"

"Charmed One's?"

I sighed "we're very powerful witches"

That's when hell broke loss

(hope you like the Chapter i'm a quick poster when i have to be unless i have homework :(. but please review and thank you for yout time)


	4. Truth

You guys are AWESOME with the reviews, to make you happy I am posting 2 chapters today one now as you see and the second one right before I have to go to sleep. Hope you keep commenting on my chapters and thank you.

Again I owe none of the character until further notice.

* * *

I cringed when they all yelled.

"WITCHES!"

I nodded. "Yes very powerful ones"

That's when Piper stood up and stood behind us. "Lexi here is the most powerful one; she has all our powers combined and some of her own."

I smiled.

"I left I couldn't do it anymore, so I went and lived with Aunt Renee for a while, she's a witch by the way"

They gasped.

"Then I went to live with Uncle Charlie"

"Let me guess his a witch to or warlock."

I laughed at Emmett "wrong, Charlie's a Demon"

They stayed quite looking at me wide eyed. "You're kidding!"

I shook my head no "Charlie!"

There was an appearance of Black smoke and there stood Charlie all in black for some reason.

"You called Lexi dear"

"Yes I just wanted you to appear so the Cullen's and see you for real."

Charlie turned to the Cullen's smirking the looks on the Cullen's was to die for. They looked scared as hell.

"Boo!"

They jumped I laughed,

"Guys he won't hurt you"

Charlie was laughing. "I finally scared vampire my job as a demon is done"

We laughed when Edward gasped.

"You knew"

Charlie looked at him "Edward of course I know, I'm a demon I know this things"

He nodded numbly.

"Well I have to get going see you later Lexi dear, Cullen's"

We nodded and he was gone.

Edward turned to me "why did you keep this to your self."

I sighed. "If you guys knew you would be in danger where ever you go"

Emmett scoffed.

"Emmett this isn't a joke, my sister was killed doing this" his face became serious and he looked down ashamed. "You think that just because your vampires, they can hurt, kill you. You're wrong. I saw vampires being burned tortured to get information. The last thing I want is that to happen to any of you"

They nodded a little scared.

"Now you going to be protected 24/7"

They nodded.

Emmett moved and knocked the vase over. I stopped it before I hit the floor then I levitated back to where it was supposed to be.

They looked at me amazed.

Leo stood still.

"I have to go, the Elders are calling me."

We nodded and he orbed out.

The Cullen's gasped.

"He's a white lighter. You can say Angel. He heals people and our guardian."

They nodded then Edward looked at Cole who was standing next to Phoebe holding her waist.

"What is he?"

I laughed "Cole would you like to demonstrate"

He nodded and all of sudden instead of Cole standing there it was Belthazor the baddest Demon I know.

Edward went pale.

"Edward its fine he won't try anything unless you hurt me."

Edward nodded.

I sat down.

"There happy Piper I explained to them."

She smiled "yes I am,"

I shook my head.

"I hope you can understand that I didn't want to keep it from you, I just didn't want you in danger. If the demons knew where I was located do you know how many attacks Seattle would have had? I'm surprised there aren't any demons here, well apart form Cole"

Cole narrowed his eyes at me. "Funny Lexi"

I smirked.

I felt a cold hand go over mind.

"I understand Bella, we all understand, but I really wouldn't have cared, and I hope you we can go through this I still want you to be my wife"

I smiled and kissed him passionate.

I heard a growl and I looked at Cole.

"Cole knock it off"

He huffed and walked away running his hand through his black hair.

"I'm going to go change into something more of Lexi's type"

My sisters laughed at me.

I sat up and orbed out of the room. I orbed into my room, everything looked the same. I turned on the light. And looked through my closet.

I took out my dark black tight skinny jeans, some tall black leather boots, a short black bustier with bright red lacing, and my favorite skin tight black leather jacket.

I put on everything, with fit perfectly; expect the shirt that didn't go down my belly button. I looked in the mirror.

"I look hot"

I passed my hand through my hair. Alright back to the living room.

I orbed and was back to the living room. But my back was to the Cullen's

"What you think sisters"

They looked me down and shook there heads "you look ready to kick some Demon ass" Phoebe said.

I laughed and turned to the Cullen's they were looking at me.

"What you think"

Edward was looking at me from head to toe and I think I saw lust in his eyes.

"This is my kind of style I'm more of a black clothes kind of girl"

They nodded.

"Be- Lexi"

I smiled "you can call me Bella I wouldn't mind."

Edward smile. "Bella what are your Powers, you just left like Leo did"

"I can orb, blow up things, levitate, freeze, change my appearance, I can throw people, control Air, Fire, Earth or Air, I can make balls of fires, my eyes change when my emotions are immense, move things around, and I can see premonitions' like Phoebe almost like see the future."

Alice gasped.

"You can"

I nodded "not likes yours but I can see when something bad is going to happen."

"What colors do you eyes change?"

I sighed "**Red** when I'm angry, **Blue** when I'm sad, **Ice Blue **when I don't care, **Purple** when I'm relaxed, **Green** when I'm motherly, **Yellow** when I'm scared, **Brown** when I'm happy, **Black** completely when I'm pissed off." (the reason why the colors are all dark an d blod was because in my ord i did them the real color you get me red was writen in red, but it doesnt work here :( sry)

"So when I made that mistake your eyes where blue the whole time"

I nodded "I had to lie to everyone in school I got contacts"

They laughed sadly.

Alice was excited I can see it in her face.

"Ok so what do you do most of the time?"

I sighed, here comes the most difficult part.  
"We fight demons; you know witch and demon combat"

Edward went pale and looked at me worried.

"Look you all have to promise me something" they nodded grimly "if I tell you to go, to leave with one of my sisters, or Leo. You go with them no buts or ands about it. Do you understand me no matter if I fighting to no end with a demon? You leave"

Edward looked angry

"There's no way in hell-"

My eyes were a mixture of yellow and red.

"Edward! You wouldn't stand a chance with a demon; one blow will turn you into dust. Spells and powers aren't fun and games Edward, there serious shit. I lost my sister doing this and I'll be damned if I loss any of you. I was afraid of this to happened that's why I never dragged any of you into it, and the only thing I'm asking is for all of you to go when I tell you to go"

There were serious looking at me shocked what can I tell you I'm not Bella. I could see hurt in Edwards eyes. I sighed and grabbed his face in my hands.

"It's my turned to be superman, let me protect you"

He sighed and closed his eyes and nodded.

I sighed and kissed his forehead. I didn't want this for any of them. I realized my sister haven't spoken I turned to them. They were smiling at me and them.

"Your eyes turned orange." Emmett.

I smiled "I was angry and scared"

They nodded.

"Where's dad, I think its time he meets the Cullen's"

Every Cullen paled "please say he isn't a demon of sort"

I laughed "if that was true me and my sisters would be part demon" there eyes went wide.

"I'm kidding, no dad's worse, his Human"

They starred at me if I was insane "there's actually a human involve in all of this mess"

I nodded. "Where is he?"

Piper smiled grabbing her cell "his babysitting Wyatt and Chris"

I nodded

"Who are Wyatt and Chris?"

"My Nephews"

Alice, Rosalie and Esme smiled excited.

"Dad it's me Piper hold Wyatt and Chris's hand and tell Chris to orb you over here"

She smiled and then hung up she turned to the Cullen's.

"Wyatt and Chris are my 2 sons, Leo is there father."

They nodded smiling.

Then a glow of blue light appears, and dad stood there holding Wyatt and Chris by there hands.

The Cullen's gasped.

"There only 1 or 2 years old"

I nodded at them "what can we say there very powerful Halliwell's"

The Cullen's nodded.

"Lexi!"

I turned to Dad; he was looking at me with tears in his eyes.

"Is it that really you?"

I smiled "hi dad it's good to see you"

He walked quickly to me grabbing me in a hug. "Oh sweetheart it's very good to see you" his voice was gruff.

He pulled away and looked at me confused.

"What brings you here, last time I checked you were living in Forks, with your Uncle Charlie"

I laughed then stepped aside so he could see the Cullen's

"The Cullen's bought me tickets"

He looked at the Cullen's,

"Cullen's how come I haven't heard about them" dad said casting me a look. I sighed.

"Dad it's not like I can orb from any where I am, and most of the time I was with the Cullen's" he sighed.

I saw Wyatt and Chris go along the Cullen's there were smiling big at them.

"Well how bout night time"

I heard Cole growl and saw him cast a dirty look at Edward then storm to the kitchen, Edward look at him and then at me.

"Why is he so close to killing me?"

I laughed and shook my head "a long story I'll explain later."

Then Leo showed up and Chris and Wyatt went crazy.

"Daddy!" they both said surprising me and the Cullen's.

"Since when did they speak?"

Leo smiled picking them both up "three months ago, they are Halliwell's Lexi"

I laughed

"By the way, why is Cole so pissed in the Kitchen" Leo asked passing Wyatt to Paige and Chris to Alice who greedily took him.

Piper laughed, "Dad asked why Lexi didn't orb during the night when she was in Forks"

Leo smiled faded and he growled angrily, glared at Edward and went to were Cole went. Edward just sighed.

"Anyway changing the subject before, Cole and Leo come back and attack Edward"

He nodded but looked at me.

"It's really good to see you again sweetheart, happy really belated Birthday"

I smiled and nodded, he kissed my forehead.

"Well dad let me introduce, this Dr. Carlisle Cullen."

Carlisle smiled and shook hands with dad,

"This is the Esme Cullen." they shook hands.

"This is Emmett, Edward and Alice Cullen" dad smiled at them.

"And this is Rosalie and Jasper Hale."

"There's something familiar about them, its good to meet you none the less, but it's like I've seen you before"

We all looked at dad oddly, all meaning me and my sisters.

Dad looked at them again and nodded.

"Ah... I've never seen you but I have seen your kind lots of them, your Vampires"

I smiled shaking my head leave it to dad to figure it out. The Cullen's were gasping.

"I thought you said he was human"

I laughed at Emmett "he is but his been living this life for a long time, his seen vampires go and come, that's why it isn't a surprise for me to know he figured you out".

Emmett shook his head.

I sighed rubbing my temples I was so tired. Piper sensing my mood spoke up.

"I think its time to get some sleep; we can all catch up tomorrow."

We nodded. Leo and Cole came in, I looked at them.

"Well I'm going to bed I'm exhausted"

They nodded at me, Edward stood up but Cole stopped him by pushing him back down. Which he can since a demon is stronger than a vampire, Cole's eyes where pitch black, he leaned forward in Edward's ear and talked but it sound more of a growl.

"She's go to sleep with no one else in the room, got it. Just because I'm friendly to the charmed one's, doesn't mean I stopped being Belthazor, I still KILL people, and now Edward your on my hot list, I'll watch it if I where you"

With that Cole disappeared with a cloud of black smoke.

I looked at Edward, with sympathy; he gulped and looked at me with terror shinning in his eyes.

"I'm so sorry for that his just very protective of us and especially phoebe, I don't know what got into him, he just needs to cool down ok"

He nodded. I kissed him and whispered.

"I love you"

He smiled and said I love you back. I walked to the stairs and turned to see Edward pouting he, always sleeps with me. I sighed.

"Good night everyone love you"

I heard everyone say good night and love you back, then I orbed to my room, the light was turned on. I changed into my night clothes, with was a Dark Blue silk camisole shirt that showed my stomach and a matching short pants. I put on my slippers and walked to the bathroom, I saw Piper walked to me, holding Chris and Wyatt.

"They wanted to say good night to Aunty Lex."

I smiled and kissed both there foreheads.

"Good night sweetheart"

They giggled and muttered there version of goodnight. I laughed to myself.

"Where are the Cullen's staying."

"There staying in the living room, there's T.V, I gave them a place where they can hunt animals if they get thirsty."

I smiled at her; she gave me a kiss on the forehead.

"Its good to have you back sis, we really missed you"

I smiled and sighed "I've missed you too"

She smiled then left with the kids. I brushed through my hair, then I picked it up in a messy hair do. I walked back to my room and turned to the drawer, I took off Prue's necklace and saved it in my jewelry box then I turned around and gasped there some one there standing.

"Jeez Leo, stop doing that"

He chuckled. "Just wanted to say goodnight and its good to have you back Lexi"

I smiled then glared at him.

"You know I'm mad at you right"

He smiled "yea"

"Why can you leave him alone, his a decent gentlemen"

Leo scoffed and rolled his eyes.

"Come on Leo, give him a chance."

"Fine I'll give him a chance then I'll decide at the end of the 3 weeks you're here, to see if Edward is a gentleman."

I smiled and kissed his cheek.

"Thank you Leo" he chuckled.

"Any time Lexi any time"

He kissed my forehead then orbed out I sighed and turned the lights off, then I climbed into Bed.

_**Goodnight, Phoebe, Paige.**_

_Goodnight Lexi. _

_Goodnight Sweetie. _

I smiled and closed my eye's letting slumber over took me.


	5. Family

Here's the next chapter enjoy.

* * *

I smiled and closed my eye's letting slumber over took me.

I woke up with the sun lighting through my window in the Halliwell Manor, I got up and rubbed my eyes then I walked to the bathroom, I brushed my teeth, did my necessities and then striped to take a shower, I finished wrapped the towel around my naked body and walked to my room.

I went to the drawer and pulled out some underwear, I throw that on the bed, I went through my closet and found some tight fighting jeans, but that are lose at the bottom and a pretty blue blouse that had a v- neck to my belly button and had a silver circle, I got dressed then put on my silver stilettos, did my hair in gel then make up and ran down stairs.

I walked into the kitchen to see Paige doing tea, she handed me a cup with a smile.

"Morning"

"morning Paige, where's Phoebe and Piper"

I took a sip of the tea and smiled my favorite, peach.

"Piper is dropping the kids, of at pre-school and dad of at his apartment"

"aw I didn't have time to talk to him that much"

"his coming over later."

I nodded smiling " where's Phoebe"

"did you forget, she works"

I nodded "Ask Phoebe forgot she had that column in the newspaper. Where's Leo"

"talking with the Elders, he should drop by later"

I nodded.

I looked at her and she had business clothes on.

"you heading to work"

She nodded "yep, see you later"

"I guess"

She smiled, kissed my forehead grabbed her keys, then left out the door, I sighed, I lend forward then the door bell rang.

"I'll get it,"

I yelled before one of the Cullen's got it.

I walked to the front door put my cup down, smiled quickly at them and then headed to answer the door.

"package for a Phoebe Halliwell"

"is there anyway I can sign of on it"

"no sorry miss"

I sighed, "wait here then."

He nodded. I walked into the living room,

'_let my appearance be a disguise _

_And let Phoebe, be will I stand_

_To fool anyone in our path. _

Then all of the sudden I looked and talked like Phoebe, the Cullen's looked at me shocked.

I winked at them.

Then I walked back to the door.

"yes package for me."

"are you Phoebe Halliwell"

"yes that me" he nodded.

"sign here please"

I nodded and sighed my sister's signature perfectly. I closed the door, and the box down then I got my tea. I said the reverse spell and I was back to my self. I sat down with my legs crossed.

"morning"

They stared at me I sighed "come on guy's I'm still the same Bella"

Emmett scoffed.

"no your not you just did a spell that made you look like your sister"

I laughed.

"but I am still the same. I'm not shy or clumsy come on, I'm wearing stilettos" Alice and Rosalie smiled and gave me a thumbs up. "I'm not self confident if I were I defiantly wont be wearing this shirt"

Edward eyes looked at my shirt a little longer than usual I blushed.

"you still blush!"

"believe or not Emmett I'm still human and human blush"

He laughed.

"the human part is going to be difficult to believe since you kick demon asses"

I smiled and shook my head,

Esme looked at me.

"dear where's your mother"

I looked down and tucked a hair behind my ear.

"my mother died 2 years after I was born"

They gasped. "oh sweetheart I'm sorry I shouldn't have asked."

I smiled at her "you know its fine, one thing of being a witch I still see her"

They became confused. "you what?"

I smiled and called softly "Mom?"

A soft white light appeared and my mother Patty showed.

"Cullen's this is my mother Patty Halliwel"

They gasped "B-but you j-just said she died when you w-where 2"

I smiled sadly "my mother and grandmother have the ability to see us in there past time, thank god since it was the only way I could have gotten to know my mother"

Patty smiled.

"its good to see you Cullen's"

They nodded, a little shocked.

"I have to go dear, see you later, as well as you Cullen's"

Then she disappeared. I smiled sadly.

"you lost a lot of people in your life"

I didn't look up to answer.

"you have no Idea, I lost my mother because of this, my grandmother. Then my oldest sister Pure she shouldn't have died, I should have been the one they killed I should have pushed her out the way, I should be dead now not her."

I didn't look up to know they were all glaring at me.

"Bella you know that's not true no one can live through your death"

I laughed and looked at them. "you guys wouldn't have never meet me, if I was strong enough to stay after Prue died, you all would still be in Fork's like nothing happened."

They nodded sadly.

I drank the rest of the tea and leaned back.

"do you miss doing this"

I looked at them "you mean, vanquishing demons, fighting them."

They nodded.

"at times yes, I was missing it, but then I found you guys, you were like us, you kicked anyone's ass, Alice was like Phoebe they all see the future and they love clothes, Rosalie was like Piper, Rosalie will blow up if anyone said something or did something she didn't like. Pipers the same way other that she'll do this."

I looked at the pillow and did something with my hands it blew up, they stared at me in shocked.

"Paige and Jasper there pacifist in a way not bad, but Paige doesn't fell emotions but she understands people better then anyone I met in my life. I saw that in Jasper"

He smiled at me.

"Emmett reminds me of Cole, the badass brother who wants to fight. Coles one of the baddest demon out there we don't even now how to vanquish him, but inside his a teddy bear, I saw in Emmett."

Emmett smiled hug showing his dimple.

"Esme, she remind me of my mother, Patty is the most sweetest woman I know I saw a Esme and it was like seeing my mother again"

Esme smiled tears in here eye.

"Carlisle is the Complete Leo, there Angels like seriously" Carlisle was smiling at me "they heal people, you save them, if I didn't know Carlisle was a vampire, the next thought was that he was white lighter. Because come on he was too good to be true"

Carlisle was smiling at me but I saw that if he could blush he would.

"thank you Bella"

"then there's Edward"

He looked at me and frowned "you described everyone."

"no I haven't" he looked confused. "you forgot Prue." he looked shocked. "Prue was the quite one, but everything went her way not in vain or selfish way but she was the first born, she was the one that everything one went too. Prue was the girl that fault for right not just to fight, she was the one that was first to be there if family member needed them, but she was also very stubborn, god was stubborn" Edward smiled. "but she was also the one that kept the family together, when she died, we couldn't-I couldn't. Edward I can see that if you die or leave, they wont stand a chance, Carlisle and Esme would have lost a son" Carlisle and Esme flinched "your siblings would have lost a brother. Edward losing a family isn't always easy to get over it. Edward I can see you'll be the first to die for this family. To fight for this family, you're the person who keeps it whole, your also stubborn as hell, I see Prue in you."

"so to answer your question, yes I miss it, but I still have it"

They all looked at me shocked.

"your really aren't Bella"

I laughed. Then the door opened and Piper came in. she smiled at me and at them.

She sat down next to me.

"you put the boys in Pre-school already"

"it keeps them safe."

Then 2 blue lights appeared and Wyatt and Chris showed up but from the future. Piper looked shocked.

"what are you doing here"

They shrugged and sat down,

"we got bored decided to come over for a while."

I shook my head.

"Aunty Lexi!"

"hi boys"

"wait what are you doing here, aren't you supposed to be with Uncle Edward" Chris chatted.

"wait Uncle Edward's fine right , I just left him talking with Uncle Carlisle" Wyatt continued.

I shook my head, Edward and Carlisle looked at the boys confused.

"wait are all the Cullen's Ok"

I laughed "Wyatt, Chris, your Uncles for that Matter are fine, ask them your self."

Chris and Wyatt turned to where I pointed, they gasped and nodded.

"hmm well they look fine to me."

The Cullen's looked at them strangely.

"hi"

I laughed at them.

"who are they"

I laughed "you meet them yesterday. Wyatt? Chris? Ring a bell?"

They gasped "they were 2 and 1 ½ yesterday and didn't Piper just drop them off at daycare."

Chris and Wyatt. Laughed.

"aw daycare god I hated those days" Chris agreed.

"Edward didn't you just hear Wyatt specify 'I just left Uncle Edward talking with Uncle Carlisle' doesn't that tell you there not from this time."

Edward nodded then smiled turning to Wyatt.

"you called me Uncle."

Wyatt smiled and chuckled "well yeah, your married to Lexi who is our blood aunt so that makes you my uncle, I call, Emmett, Jasper Uncle, I have to Carlisle Uncle since I called him grandpa once and he yelled at me."

I laughed while I saw Carlisle glare at him.

"why did he yell at you"

"said that he felt old. Mans going to be 400 soon, and being called grandpa makes him fell old"

Me and everyone doubled over laughing expect Carlisle who glared at Wyatt.

"that.. Is.. Just.. To.. Much.." I wiped my tears away.

Carlisle sighed. "well it is true but his right if in the future I'm going to be 400 soon, I shouldn't be against being called Grandpa"

He then smiled.

Wyatt and Chris whined at him "tell that to your future self, might save me some head slap or two, and with your hand a concussion."

Carlisle sighed "I wouldn't hit that hard"

Chris rose an eye "says the man that beat the crap out of me for sneaking away to hunt down the demon" Carlisle shook his head at him.

Piper narrowed her eyes "where was your father"

"Elder problem"

She sighed "where was I"

"you, Aunty Phoebe, Paige and Lexi, where actually looking for the demon, I got a trial and followed it"

Wyatt laughed "you really should have listened to Carlisle"

"I know I should have would have saved me my ass, and I would have been able to sit those 5 days"

Carlisle shook his head again.

"never underestimate a vampire Chris, one that is always calm and say 'don't sneak out or I'll beat your ass' he cussed when has Carlisle ever cuss let alone threat someone"

Carlisle was looking so amused by all this he was smirking looking at the boys.

"I get it"

"I don't think you do" Wyatt said laughing, Chris frown and looked at Carlisle.

"see he's smirking he finds this amusing"

Carlisle couldn't help put chuckle but I saw the love he already had for the boys.

"we have to go Chris, Carlisle text me saying he needs us now"

Chris looked unsure

"I don't know, does a near 400 year old vampire even know how to use a phone let alone text"

**WHACK!**

Me everyone in the room started laughing Piper was crying with laughter.

"see head slap, he didn't even know I existed 2 days ago" Chris said rubbing the place Carlisle hit him.

Wyatt mange to say through laughter "you so saw that coming, I even saw that coming"

He pouted looking at Carlisle with sad eyes, Carlisle glared but turned away, we all saw the smile playing on his lips.

"we have to go Chris, Carlisle needs us now"

"how was 'now' on the text message"

Wyatt sighed "it was in Capital letters"

Chris breathed through his teeth " you should see how mad he is"

"why would he be mad we didn't do anyth-" Wyatt looked at his younger brother "what did you do"

Chris looked at him innocently "do what I didn't do anything"

"Chris!"

"fine I might have sabotage something in his office"

"CHRISTOPHER!" Carlisle yelled.

"see you made him Mad here"

"I didn't you did, let go"

"I don't wanna"

Wyatt snickered "you want to say here" Wyatt point to a mad looking Carlisle.

Chris grimaced "no not really"

"well then lets go,"

"but he will be the same when we get there"

Wyatt shook his head "it might be danger remember, They don't have powers"

Chris sighed then glared at Wyatt "if I get in trouble I'm kicking your ass."

"sure love to see that happen after Carlisle kicks yours."

Chris glared while we all laughed.

"you think this is funny you fine it amusing"

Wyatt laughed out loud.

"no I find it amusing you were stupid enough to do it, in the first place"

Chris scowled.

"lets go!"

Wyatt laughed but grabbed Chris's arm.

"by guys"

We nodded then they disappeared in blue lights.

Carlisle glared at the lights.

"that was a interesting visit" I said laughing.

"I'll say" Carlisle admitted grumpy.

"oh you love him to much to actually stay mad at him"

Carlisle smiled shaking his head.

"well I'm glad he had someone other then me and his father to love him enough to punish him for his wrong doings"

Carlisle smiled at Piper warmly.

"he remind me of someone"

Edward laughed "Emmett"

I gasped "oh my god he does, he's acting so much like Emmett"

Emmett pouted "what do you mean"

"you never listen how many times have Carlisle told you not to do something and you still do it"

Emmett sighed while Carlisle cast him a glare.

"now we know who helped him sabotage Carlisle's office"

We all laughed "Emmett!"

"sorry dad, wont do it in the future"

Carlisle glared at him.

I laid back and saw my family, I want them to be safe, but maybe there safer if they knew, we can protect them.

"ok you guys need to know the basics, one if you need help or your in trouble call, Leo, if Leo is busy or you forgot him call Paige or me."

They nodded then Edward looked.

"Bella why is Leo and Cole so ready to kill me"

Me and Piper laughed, "it happened a year ago, right?" I asked Piper she nodded.

"we were in my room during night time, and we were kissing" a light blush spread in my face, "Leo apparently wanted to ask me something, so he orbed into my room, he saw you but your back was to him, he saw us kissing, lets just say he orbed back and the next morning I got and angry phone call from him"

Edward eyes were huge with embarrassment, "but d-did Cole do that too"

I shook my head no, but Piper spoke.

"no, um Leo orbed over here and to say he was mad was an understatement, Cole was here and asked him what was wrong, Leo explained to him, I never saw a Demon and a White lighter look so angry in my life. Cole was so angry he became Belthazor, we had to calm him down before he went and hunt you down"

Edward choked on his venom.

"how in gods name am I going to make it right for them"

We laughed "just be you Edward you're a gentlemen they have to see that. Then your be fine, tell then you cant be in my room when I sleep, Leo and Cole see everything"

Edward pouted but nodded.

I smiled.

"so Piper have you had any Demon fighting yet"

She laughed out loud "tell me when we don't and I'll answer that"

We laughed then Leo orbed in the room, he kissed Piper and kissed my forehead.

"morning sweetheart"

"morning Leo, what did the Elders want"

The Cullen's looked confused. "who are the Elders"

"old people in robes, who tells what to do"

Me and Leo laughed at Piper.

"I guess it that she doesn't like the Elders"

I shook my head no "the Elders are like the Volturi they set the rules and if we break them, we can get out powers taken away"

They nodded.

"what rule's can witches possibly have"

I smiled "we cant use our powers for personal gain"

They nodded,

"one of our main rules that fits with you is no outsider can know about our secret"

They looked at me "what about us"

"there's the catch, the elder knew you and where fine in us telling you, I was the one that was against telling you, I didn't want you in danger"

They nodded .

"but the elders are also different then Aro and them, you see you do something wrong volturi doesn't know unless someone tells them, the Elders see everything, know something the moment it happens that why me and my sister have to be good and not break rules, we might have some leverage since we are the Charmed One's but we still have to follow rules."

They sighed.

"this is so difficult" Emmett sighed,

"tell me about, so Leo what is it"

He sighed "we need to make sure the Cullen's are supervised 24/7"

"why?"

"the underworld knows that a special family of Lexi Halliwell are living in the Halliwell Manor."

"damn it" I seethed, the Cullen's looked at me worried.

I was angry more then angry I was pissed this is the reason why I didn't want them to know there in danger because of me, anger boiled in me and I saw Piper and Leo backing away Leo went in front of the Cullen's, the Cullen's have the expression of terror and horror.

I looked at my self and saw that my hands were holding ball's of fire and I knew my eyes were red or black, I closed my eyes, and breathed through my nose. I finally calmed down.

"Lexi, are you ok"

I nodded.

"what was that, Bella looked scary as FUCK!"

I opened my eyes and smirked at Emmett.

"when I get mad, I usually go for the power of fire, and my eyes turned black or red I can tell."

"they went black, why where you so mad"

I sighed.

"she was thinking of you guys getting hurt"

I looked at Leo, Edward gasped.

"you went that angry at the thought of us in danger"

I looked at him,

_**Piper I think its best if we should reverse time to when Edward found your postcard, they forget everything and the underworld never knew the Cullen's were here.**_

Piper gasped and looked at me.

"Lexi! I don't thinks that's the best way"

Edward looked confused.

"what's not the best idea?"

I sighed and looked at Piper pleading, she ignored me.

"Lexi told me, that we should reverse time to where you found the postcard, you forget anything that happened and Lexi here goes back ignoring us and being Bella"

They turned to me there eyes going wide.  
"Bella! NO!"

I sighed.

"its for the better"

Carlisle stood up and walked to me.

"Bella, I never saw you so happy until your saw your sister, Bella you need this, we'll be fine don't worry"

I sighed and hid my face in his chest he chuckled.

"I don't want you to get hurt Carlisle I cant stand the thought of losing you nor the rest of the family"

He sighed and kissed my forehead.

"we'll be fine, Chris and Wyatt just admitted that"

I laughed.

He stood up and sat back down.

"fine we wont do the time traveling" they glared at me. "you do I know I can erase you memory right"

They gasped then I saw Carlisle throw me a look. I sighed,

"but I wont do it don't worry"

Carlisle smiled, god his been acting like my father, I like it.

"but if I tell you again to go hid, or to go with Leo you go got me"

They sighed but nodded.

I nodded and sat down, Leo looked at me.

"what are you wearing"

I looked at him "clothes."

Leo looked at me,

"yea something that shows extremely to much cleavage."

"Leo seriously"

He glared "what would your father say if he saw you in that shirt"

"he's right Bella, if I were your father I wouldn't like you wearing that shirt"

I looked at Carlisle he was giving me a warning look as if to say 'argue with me I dear you'.

I sighed.

"ugh fine I'll go change the shirt, Edward thank your father, and Leo for you not being able to see me in something sexy"

Edward coughed and looked like he would be blushing. Carlisle turned to him.

"Edward is to much of a gentlemen to care, right son"

Edward gulped and nodded fast.

"actually me and Edward have to have a talk about the bedroom episode"

I saw Edward pale, "no come on dad"

I looked at Carlisle pleading in my eyes "no come on Carlisle don't yell at him for that"

Carlisle looked at Edward then at me. "I wasn't planning on yelling"

Edward even paled more at that.

"Carlisle please, I asked him to kiss me, his really strict about it"

Carlisle sighed and smiled at me warmly.

"fine, but Edward you know better"

He looked down ashamed.

"yea dad I know I'm sorry."

I really want to know what Carlisle would have done to Edward, I know in the future he technically spanked Chris but I expect that but would he do it to Edward.

_**What do you think Carlisle would have done to Edward. **_

Piper smiled and looked at him.

_Carlisle looks like a very loveable man and I can see he would do anything for his family, so I'm guess it involved Edward having a sore ass later on. _

I flinched I had a felling that was it.

_**Yea I was afraid that was it, well they had a secret as well but I don't blame them, I wouldn't have minded, dad does that to us, well to me, and so does Leo and Cole. **_

Piper nodded.

They looked at us wired.

"what are you 2 doing."

I sighed,

"me and the girls, can read each other's mind."

Edward gasped, "wait Piper and your sister's can read your mind"

I nodded. "why is he so agitated by that"

"Edward has the talent of being able to read everyone's mind" Leo and Piper gasped.

"that's very interesting first vampire I heard that possessed a power."

I laughed.

"Yea but he cant read mine, and his not the only one,"

They looked interested "do tell"

I laughed "Alice has the ability to see the future like me and Phoebe"

Piper looked at her interested.

"and Jasper has the ability to feel peoples emotion, his an empath"

Leo and Piper were nodding.

"well that is very interesting."

All of the sudden Wyatt and Chris appeared again, Chris looked like he was crying.

"Chris you ok"

He looked at me and blushed.

"his fine grandpa just had a 'chat' with him" Wyatt flinched.

"wait as in Grandpa Victor, or Grandpa Carlisle." Leo asked we looked at him shocked.

"what, I can see that Carlisle will become a father to you guys and grandfather to my sons"

Carlisle smiled warmly at him.

"so Chris"

He sighed and muttered "Grandpa Carl"

We laughed at him, Carlisle shook his head, but he looked pained. It must pain him to have to punish his grandson.

Leo looked straight at Chris, oh no daddy's mad. "what did you do Christopher, for Carlisle to punish you"

Chris flinched.

"I uh-"

Wyatt sighed an spoke "he made Grandpa's office disappear, with him in it"

Carlisle gasped, and so did Leo.

"CHRISTOPHER DAMON HALLIWELL!"

I think everyone flinched, I never hear Leo scream so loud.

Chris duck behind Wyatt, who even looked scared as well.

"Christopher, come here"

Chris gulped. "no come on dad, I'm sorry please Grandpa already spanked me, an let me tell you it hurt"

Leo sighed but shot a smile over to Carlisle who looked like he was smiling.

"fine Chris but Carlisle could have gotten hurt"

Chris face fell and pain was in his eyes "I know I didn't mean for that to happened, I swear I thought he was just going to open the door, and walk into a white room, I didn't think he would go in there so soon, and end up disappearing with the room. Dad I swear I wouldn't do anything to hurt Carlisle I love him to much to do that"

Carlisle looked at Chris shocked but I saw the love radiating of him.

Leo sighed but smiled.

"I hope I ground you when I find out"

Chris flinched "I'm afraid of what you would do when you find out"

Leo laughed but grabbed his youngest son in a tight hug.

"god your going to be the death of me you and brother."

Chris laughed wholeheartedly, Leo let go of Chris and grabbed his first born in a hug, we saw Chris sit and flinch he turned to Carlisle.

"you have one heck of a hand you know that"

Carlisle laughed but lean over and mussed his hair, shaking his head. I laughed to my self.

"what is it Bella"

I smiled at Edward.

"just wanting to know why I kept this from all of you, you guys could have known a long time ago, we could have been a family a long time ago"

They smiled and shrugged.

"you needed time Bella, you thought what was best and we don't blame you."

I laughed and sat down to have Leo and Carlisle shot me a look. I got up.

"fine ugh, its like I have 3 dads. Just Victor isn't here"

They laughed at me. I smiled and orb to my room.

I went into my closet and found a dark blue tank-top, then I saw it didn't match with my pants, I looked in the closet and got some dark skinny Jeans then I put on some Black jeans, and a black leather tight jacket.

Then I orbed back into the living room, Leo looked at my outfit.

"if I remember right me and Carlisle just send you to change a shirt."

I laughed "yea but then the shirt didn't match my pants, and then shoes were all wrong, ok you send me to change a shirt, I have to change an whole outfit its just how I roll."

Alice was throwing me a look.

"yes Alice I have a fashion sense, and secretly enjoyed those shopping adventures."

Alice mouth fell wide.

"that means we could go shopping have a day out in the town."

"actually I have something plan later."

Piper looked at me confused.

"what do you have plan sis"

"to visit our Club"

The Cullen's gasped "Bella, Club?"

I laughed "its my sisters Club they bought it, Pipers owns its culled P4"

They nodded. "you guys want to come."

They shrugged, Carlisle and Esme looked a little uncertain, Wyatt saw that.

"come Grandpa you can get down on the floor with Grandma."

We laughed at Esme and Carlisle's horrified expression.

Carlisle cast a glare at Wyatt, he smiled cheeky.

"so are we all going"

I heard some say yes and some groaned yes from the parents. I laughed.

"alright then its settled. We all get ready at 7, leave at 8, dress to succeed"

"succeed in what?"

I smiled "seducing your mate"

All the males jaw dropped the girls smirked.

"alright girls time go shopping, Piper call Phoebe and Paige we can meet them during lunch, or they can leave early."

Piper nodded and grabbed her phone the boys were still shocked. I walked over to Edward and closed his mouth slightly kissing him on the lips seductively.

"you can catch flies like that honey"

Emmett got out of his trance and laughed loudly.

"guess Bells' here is the one being sexy huh Edward"

Edward was still dazed. I shook my head and patted his thigh a little to close to his 'area' I heard him suck in a ragged breath.

"You thinks his okay" Wyatt asked amused.

"He'll be fine, lets go girls."

(wow that was the most longest chapter i ever made, hope you like it)


	6. Shopping

All the clothing of the girls are in my profile help your self and take a look comment of you like.

Also I'm sorry that I haven't been updating my teachers been a pain in the ass giving us work an tons of homework I have it worse since I leave a week earlier and they just want to screw. Either way hopes you like this chapter.

* * *

I turned my back to Edward making sure my hips swayed a little, then grabbed my keys.

"I'll have my cell with me Edward if you need anything, you can ask Leo for the number."

We got out side and Piper was the last one to come out she was shaking her head.

"You think a vampire would be used to being seduced but that boy is still dazed."

I laughed out loud when Alice and Rosalie high five me.

I got in the escalade.

"You actually drive an expensive car."

I laughed "I'm not Bella, Rose, I like fast cars"

She smiled at me thought the Riverview mirror. I we pulled out of the drive way.

"You think the boys are going to be ok"

"Like whys"

"In demon sort"

I sighed "Leo's there if there's a problem he'll orb them to where the Elders are. No demon can go up there actually any evil can"

They nodded. Concern all gone from there features.

We made it to the nearest mall which was the biggest and I parked I looked at the sky, just like Alice predicted there where storm clouds rolling in and the sky was a shade of gray, no sun in sight. We walked into the mall, and Alice. Gasped.

"This is Bigger then forks four times"

I laughed "well you got to love San Francisco"

They all smiled.

We went to the first store with was Dolce & Gabbana, we went to the Heels, I got this Leather strap ones with diamond accents.

"Those are so hot"

I smiled but put them back they cost 400 dollars.

"What are you doing Bella?"

"I can't get them Alice, they cost like 400 dollars."

She sighed and went into her purse she handed me a black shinny card.

"It's linked to Carlisle's bank account which has trillions of dollars. Carlisle was able to convince Edward since he was stubborn you wouldn't accept it, he got you a card. It has your name on it and everything."

I took the card in my hand, it said

**ISABELLA MARIE SWAN**

"That's very nice of Carlisle but, he didn't have to do that."

Alice smiled "Carlisle loves you as a daughter, he wants you to have everything so does Edward, I know its not your name so tomorrow I am going to go run quickly to the bank and change it for you name, Lexi Isabelle Halliwell,"

I smiled

"You forgot something; put Lexi Isabelle Halliwell-Cullen"

Alice eyes brighten up

"Oh my god Bella, Edward and Carlisle is going to love that"

"I love that"

We turned around to see Esme and Rosalie smiled they both hugged me in a tight hug "welcome to the family, again"

I laughed my sister came over with this boots that were to die for they were knee length and had brown leathers on the sides.

"Oh my good look at this boots there like gorgeous, but I can't have them they cost 576.67"

I smiled when Alice pointed to my card. I sighed.

"Yes you can Piper, I got it"

She looked at me then at the card. "How much is in that card."

Alice answered cheerfully "trillions of dollars"

Piper gasped "she's kidding right"

I shook my head no. "She see's the future Piper, she sees stocks that increase fast, and she see the winning lottery number."

Piper nodded smiling. Then I remembered Alice saying she was going to run to the bank, she can't go alone a demon could get her.

"Alice!"

"Yes" she was by my side in a flash.

"You can't go alone"

She looked at me confused then she got it "Bella I'll be fine"

I shook my head no "any I'll take you ok"

She sighed but nodded.

I took the heels again and tried them on. "What you think girls"

They nodded, "you look stunning Bella, and with a nice mini dress, Edward would go frozen for ever"

I laughed and got the box, I was differently buying it.

I looked at Piper, "are you going to get those boots"

She hesitated then nodded smiling.

"Good girl" I heard Alice say, then I saw Phoebe and Paige walk in she came over to us quickly.

"What you got"

I showed them the heels they squeaked.

"Those are awesome, how much" I showed them the price. They almost fainted "437.46 dollars are you insane where do you even fine that cash."

Alice skipped over to us.

"She has it cover, dad got her credit card."

Phoebe and Paige looked at me.

"Our dad as in Victor or her dad as Carlisle."

I laughed "her dad"

They nodded "aw, wait how much money does that man have"

"Well he is a doctor, yearly he makes 100,000 dollars, plus Alice sees the future, she can see the stocks that go up and the winning lottery numbers"

They nodded eyes wide.

"Can we get shoes?"

"Go for it" Esme yelled, I shook my head.

But it only took them those 3 words for them to be over there in a flash, I shook my head and looked for more shoes, I came across some black short boots with brown leather buttons on the sides I took of my black heels and tried them on,

"What you think about this Alice"

She came over and looked at them.

"There's to die for take them."

I nodded but then looked at the price. It cost 1,265.87 dollars there's no way.

I put them back on the rack but Alice stopped me.

"Alice-"

"No, Lexi, your taking the boots and the heels, along with your sister shoes, no but or ands about it"

With that she huffed and turned to live, I was going to put them away but then I thought about what Alice would do to me, I might be a witch but I ain't stupid.

I sighed and grabbed the boots box and took them, I walked over to Paige who was trying on some blood red stilettos.

"You think I should take them"

"Take them Paige you always looked stunning in red"

She smiled and looked at the price. I sighed "how much"

"319" her voice sounded sad, she took the shoe off and put it back in the box putting it on the self.

"What are you doing?"

"We can't take those, Bella your shoes and Pipers put together cost more then 1, ooo dollars"

I sighed and grabbed her box.

"We're taking them"

She smiled and hugged me tight. "I love you extended family"

I laughed and walked over to Phoebe, she was trying on this Black rhinestone heels.

"They look great Phoebe, you should take them"

She turned her leg to one side and smiled "they do look great, but they cost 958.90 dollars that like double my check with bonus."

I sighed.

"We're taking them"

She smiled and hugged me, we went to the cashier. He ringed everything and flinched at the price we only did get 5 pairs of heels.

"Your total price ma'am is 3,558.20 dollars."

I could see he was afraid that I would yell and say that's preposterous, I just smiled while my sisters gasped and handed him my card.

He sighed in relief scanned the card and handed it back while handing me the bag with the heels. I smiled and left he looked dazed.

Alice and the girls finished there's and came out.

"I spent on shoe today more then I spent on food"

They laughed at me.

"What's next?"

They all shouted clothes. I laughed and followed Alice.

We got to a very expensive store it was in French.

We went to the hanger and I quickly found something for Paige,

"PAIGE!"

She came over to me.

"What?"

"This dress it matches your shoes, and you always look hot in red."

She smiled and grabbed the dress, it was Te Amo Dress, was black with big red roses, and it was sleeve less, and a went to try it out.

I looked at the dress and found a mini back dress that was called Night Owl it was black but it had some parts cut and put in sexy see through lace, I grabbed It and went to try it, I stripped my close and tried it on, I looked sexy it didn't go lower then mid thigh and made me look hot, I got out of the dress room, and some of the boys that were in the room whistled.

"Girls"

They turned to me and gasped there eyes popping out.

"Oh my god Bella you need to buy that dress"

I smirked "I was planning to"

They all giggled, Piper and Esme shook there head.

"What"

"Leo is going to have a fit with your dress"

Then Esme sighed "Carlisle's not going to like it either"

Then Alice and Rosalie spoke out load the same "and we all know how protective Carlisle is"

I blushed and saw Rosalie get a Pink Floral Lace Necklace Leopard Print Mini Dress, and Alice get a Black White Strapless Elastic Band Chiffon Printed Dress.

Then I saw Phoebe come to wear I was changing.

She was carrying a Black Gem Studded Halter Draped Ruched Sexy Mini Dress.

"Move over Sis I need to check how this looks."

I smiled at Piper and Esme then closed the curtain, I changed back to my normal clothes while I saw Phoebe slip into her dress.

"You look stunning Phebs"

She smiled "Cole is become a demon with you"

She laughed out loud "ha funny pun Lexs"

I smiled and walked out with Phoebe behind me I heard there comments and heard her say she'll take it. I walked over to Esme.

"Found anything 'mom' "

She smiled at me warmly and hugged me tight.

"No I haven't found anything appropriate for a mom"

I sighed "Esme, your stuck in a 26 year old body live it up, make Carlisle forget his name when he sees you, enjoy it"

She smiled and nodded.

I saw piper come out of the dress room in a Taupe One Shoulder Strap Feather Pin Belted Dress.

"You look amazing sis"

She smiled at me, "I don't know doesn't it show to much, I DO have sons"

I laughed "which are 2 and 1 ½ they wouldn't remember this day for nothing."

She nodded "yea what about them from the future"

I smiled "there see there momma looking sexy"

I saw Esme admire a Dark Teal One Shoulder Flutter Short Sleeve Loose Belted fitted Dress.

"Try it on Esme"

She looked unsure; I grabbed the dress and gave it to her then gestured to the fitting room. She sighed and went to try it on.

She came out and our jaws dropped mom looked amazing I never saw her wearing anything then knee length dress with sleeves or pants. This dress made her skin glow, she was showing a lot of leg and thigh action and she looked stunning.

She looked like she would have blush, I saw a mid 20 year old man look at her, his eyes wide.

"Glad that Carlisle isn't here"

"Why" they all said.

"Or he would have killed that man" I pointed to the man and he blushed looking at the clothing embarrassed at being caught.

They all laughed, I looked at the shoes and saw this heels that matched my dress completely I grabbed them. There were Black Faux Leather Mesh Floral Embroidery Peep toe heels

"Alice this match completely"

She came over and nodded smiling "take them."

I sighed "I'm already about to spend like 1,000 dollars here"

"Take them Bella"

I nodded and grabbed them; my sisters came and gave me there dress.

I went to the cashier the price was 5,704.82

That was a lot of money.

I got the bags and waited for them.

"Ok we have a lot of bags; lets have pedicures and manicures done"

They nodded, my stomach growled, my sisters looked at me.

"Did you have breakfast?"

"No I only had tea"

Everyone shook there head "lets have lunch"

"Um Bella, I'm going to be a Tiffany's and but everyone accessorizes and no don't say no"

I glared at her but nodded.

Then me and my sister headed to the food court.

(hope you like this chapter i'll promise i wont take as long as i did to post one again, REVIEW please ^_^)


	7. Disguise

Sorry that I haven't updated in a while I was super busy the past week but I promise to update more, I do have a question for all of you, would you mind if I put spanking in this story its not going to turn into a spanking story just in some chapters, someone might get in trouble with, Carlisle, Leo or Cole. Please comment in your reviews.

* * *

I had the mood for pizza, I bought 4 slices and 4 cokes then we phone a sit and sat down.

Phoebe, Piper and Paige were staring at me.

"can I help you" I said annoyed at there stares.

They shrugged.

"so you Edward huh, you sure you want to marry him"

I frown. "positive, I love him completely."

The smiled "can you have the wedding here"

I smiled then frown. "you do know I have to leave again right after the 3 weeks are over I cant stay"

Pain and sadness filled there eyes "why cant you stay, come on Lex we just got you back you have been home for like 3 years we miss terribly we really want you home"

I sighed and tears filled my eyes. "I want to stay really I do, but the Cullen's cant they aren't witch's nor warlocks they cant protect them selves form demons, and they cant leave the house"

Piper forehead winkled in confusion "why can they leave the house do they really burn in the sun"

I covered my mouth to stop from laughing out loud. "haven't you seen vampires before"

"yes, but we always deal with them at night or down there" she pointed to the ground, I shivered.

"they don't burn" I snickered at the thought "they sparkle"

They stared at me for a second then burst out laughing causing people around us to shoot us wired looks.

"your serious, they 'sparkle'" phoebe did sprit fingers and I laughed.

"its not as hilarious as you think, they look beautiful you should see it"

"oh we are" I glared at Paige.

"but we can fix that, we can cast a spell and they can go in the sun light with no problem"

I smiled "that's personal gain"

Piper shook her head "no it isn't, we'll doing the spell so they can stay an we can protect and also so they can go around out with out being detected."

"you'll do that for me, really."

They smiled "anything for our baby sister, and our new family, you do not think we didn't love them already shoot I wouldn't live if I saw Carlisle die, which by the way Leo was right I see him as a father figure and defiantly I saw Esme as if she was my mother."

"thank you dear"

We jumped at the sudden appearance of Alice, Rosalie and Esme.

Esme was smiling warmly as Piper and the girls they smiled back just as warmly.

Rosalie looked at me and smiled "Alice made us stop said she saw you 4 doing a spell on us but she didn't see what it was that you saying so she made us leave the store, we bought the stuff first of course."

I shook my head.

"well then lets go home."

We arrived home in 38 minutes and went through the door, I saw everyone talking and I saw Cole was talking to Edward I froze he better not be blaming him for anything I personally would kill the demon that is suppose ably not killable.

But then I caught Edward shake Cole's hands but Cole pull him in a brotherly hug. Hmm maybe there are miracles. I orbed into my room and put the bags down. Then I orbed back I went to Cole and Edward I kissed Cole's cheek then I kissed Edward softly on the lips, I pulled away to see his eyes a burning gold, I blushed and sat on his lap his arms wormed around my waist I looked over to Leo and Cole cautiously they both smiled and winked at me or Edward. Then I thought of something, Leo groaned.

"I'll be right back, this elders don't have anything better then to complain to me" he then orbed out.

We all snickered at him.

I saw Chris and Wyatt both left already.

"where are my trouble making nephews."

Carlisle scoffed but smiled. "they left 20 minutes after you girls left that is after Leo here gave Chris and earful and a few smacks that had the poor boy in tears." Carlisle's voice was low and I saw the pain in his face and eyes. I touched his leg.

"you make a great grandfather don't worry."

He smiled warmly at me.

"Alice how's the weather tomorrow."

She looked forward for a minutes then frowned. "sunny very sunny we cant go out"

I smiled.

"well then pack we are going to the beach"

They looked at me oddly will my sisters just smirked.

"Bella dear didn't you just hear her say sunny, which in sun, and our skin a beach doesn't makes sense."

Piper couldn't control her laugh "really you guys sparkle of all the things imagine a vampire could one of them was defiantly not sparkling"

I covered my mouth form laughing.

I saw Emmett scowl at her.

"guys its fine there get it out of there system" they all huffed. "but anyway, member that vision Alice."

She nodded "the one you and you sisters were doing on us"

I nodded the rest of the Cullen's looked confused except the girls.

"why were you doing a spell on us-" he stopped and looked at me seriously, I tried to stop the shiver that went up my spine but I fail hint the word tried. "you better not be erasing our memory Bella"

I smiled innocently "what ever gave you that idea Carlisle, I would never do such a thing."

He gave me a glare "if you think I wont treat you like my children's your wrong goes along to your sisters"

Said sister smiled warmly at Carlisle.

"wait I'm confused"

He sighed "ok better example. I'll do what I did to Chris, when he snuck away"

I thought about it then my eyes opened wide and I gasped "you wouldn't"

He smirked "do you really want to test me"

I was still gasping when my sister talked through giggles.

"I really wouldn't test 'dad' that far Lexi"

I shot her a look through my wide eyes she was smirking. I sighed "probably right, and for your information dad"

He smiled and chuckled but I saw him beaming when we called him dad.

"I wasn't casting that spell"

He gave me a look then nodded "you better not"

I grumbled under my breath, which got me a warning looked from him but there was a smile tugging the corners of his mouth.

"what were you doing anyway"

I sighed "I was casting the spell of appearances."

They looked confused.

"why would you cast a spell on appearances on us" Rosalie asked confused.  
"not like your look, but how you appear to people, if you go outside in the sun, people would see you as walking diamonds"

They all laughed.

"but if me and my sisters did the appearance spell you would walk among the humans with no problem, I mean your skin wouldn't sparkle the tiniest bit not even in the most intense sun"

They gasped and there mouths opened wide.

Carlisle turned to Piper.

"would do that for us for my family"

Before Piper said anything Phoebe spoke.

"not _your_ family _our_ family"

Carlisle beamed at her. "thank you everyone, that was one thing that made us look less human"

We laughed.

"wait but isn't that personal gain."

"no it isn't"

Then leo orbed back.

"actually it is personal gain."

I frown and I saw the Cullen's face fall in disappointment  
"but that the Elders like the Cullen's. They gave us permission to do so"

"yes!"

They laughed at me.

"alright you guys hold hands."

The Cullen's looked confused but listen, I grabbed Edward hands and orbed, we let go and I walked to the my sisters.

I turned to the Cullen's they looked shocked.

"THAT WAS AWESOME!" Emmett's booming voice spoke first.

I laughed "how did you do that"

I smiled "If I am holding one or if I have at least physical contact with that person I can orb them."

They nodded cooled out.

"but how did they get here were you holding there hand."

I shook my head no, "no, Paige is half white lighter, she can orb and Leo was here too."

They nodded I saw the door opened and Cole come in.

"why did you just reappear up here"

He smirked and smiled evilly "I just felt like walking."

I looked at the Book of Shadows, and remembered that this book no evil can touch it would push away.

"Paige, Piper, Phoebe, Leo, Cole block you thoughts"

They nodded but confused. "why"

"I'm going to do something, that I know your going to get the moment I do it, and I don't want Edward reading your thoughts"

Edward glared at me.

"ok are all your thoughts blocked."

They nodded "Edward do you read there thoughts"

"no" he muttered annoyed.

"its only going to be for a while babe."

He nodded but I saw it disturbed him.

Ok.

"Carlisle, Dad come here"

He came over smiling.

"yes sweetheart." I smiled "touch the book."

Dad touched it and it didn't move away. The girl Ah'ed getting it.

"Mom you too"

She beamed at me and did what Carlisle did. Rosalie and Alice did the same so did Emmett and Jasper.

"now Edward you do it."

He came over and passed his hand on the book it stayed put.

"Cole, no offense but come touch the book"

He pouted but nodded, he came over but before he got closed to the book it moved away not letting Cole come 4 feet form it.

"did that book just move" Emmett said shocked.

I turned to him raising an eyebrow. "this surprises you Em, of all the things that happen this surprises you"

He smiled and looked like he would have blushed.

"there has to be a noble prize"

"for what Jazz"

"the first time Bella made Emmett blush not the other way around"

We all laughed.

"Sweetheart I'm confused why did you make us touch the book"

I smiled.

"you this book is very special book, it the 'book of Shadow' you see every spell, vanquishing spell, information on a demon is in here. Now this book has a spell on it, the only people who can touch this book are the ones that are pure of heart and soul"

They gasped.

"no evil can touch it or like Cole it will move away."

They all gasped.

"do you see what I'm trying to say"

They nodded Edward looked at his hand his face low. "Edward do you see what I'm trying to tell you"

He looked up an d scoffed

"it's a book Bella"

I sighed and ran my hand through my hair.

"alright, just a book. Carlisle do you love your son"

He looked at me "of course I do more then my life"

Edward shook his head, I pressed hard and heard his thoughts.

_Your wrong Carlisle, I'm nothing special you shouldn't love me to much I'll just end up hurting you I'm not worth your love dad, I'll never be. _

I looked over to Edward he looked like he had tears in his eyes.

"your wrong Edward you are worth Carlisle's love"

Edward looked at me shocked "Bella how did you k-"

I shook my head "don't ask me how I knew that"

I saw Carlisle look at Edward sharply "Edward Anthony, are you seriously thinking your not worthy of my love"

I could see anger in Carlisle's eyes, and for that to get there you need to really piss him off. Edward grimaced.

_Where's Chris when I need him. _

I forced my self not to laugh at Edwards thoughts.

"dad you have time to yell at Edward later just let me get this into his head."

Carlisle took a deep breath and nodded.  
"ok now Edward how much do you love your father"

Edward looked at me scoffing.

"that's the wrong question you should have asked me 'If I would die for my Father' my answer would show how much I love him"

Before Carlisle had a chance to say something and he looked like he would have blew up if I didn't talked.

"and what's you answer"

"yes, I will and I'll do it many times over" he said confidently/

To say Carlisle was mad was completely wrong answer he was fuming his nostrils wide and his eyes black, I swallowed hard, I never saw Carlisle so mad before.

He was about to talk but I started.

"Edward tell me, what is Love"

He sighed confused "love's an emotion Bella"

I nodded "its an emotion, but for someone to have emotion don't they have to have a soul for that"

Edward stayed quiet.

"so Edward, how can someone have so much good in them and them not have a soul"

Edward stared at me and nodded.

"your right, I should stop downing my self."

"you should" Edward looked at Cole shocked "look we talked you don't have to be so afraid of me I ownt hurt you and since you so closed to Lexi, I wont let anyone hurt you not even your self"

Edward smiled sincerely at Cole.

"thank you Cole"

Cole nodded.

I could see Carlisle was looking at Edward disapprovingly.

"Edward" his voice was low.

Edward sighed. "Dad, look I don't know what to tell you"

Carlisle sighed "we're going to talk later I mean it"

Edward nodded.

_God please just let be a talk last thing I want is to be spanked in the house Bella lives with her sisters_

"Edward I really don't care"

Edward looked at me raising an eyebrow.

"Edward remember when I said my sisters can read my sisters minds and them mine. Well if I push hard I can read the minds of others only if I want to it comes easy to me if I love that person a whole lot."

Edward looked at me.

"you read my mind"

I nodded he looked away a little embarrassed then he looked at me irritated

"what?"

"its not fair you can read my mind when I cant read yours"

I laughed.

"hasn't anyone tell you life isn't fair"

He scowled at me and I smirked turning my head away from him and looking at the book. I looked through the book and found the perfect one.

"found it"

They came over and read it, they nodded.

"alright everyone stand there"

They all stood in the middle, Cole and Leo moved away and watched.

We all looked at the book and recited it together.

_Disguise._

_I call upon the ancient powers  
to mask them now and in future hours  
Hide them well and thoroughly  
but not from those they call family_

There was some blue lights then everything went calm.

"ok were done."

"that's it."

I nodded they looked at the body.

"ok Leo pull back the curtain" he did and the sun bounce on there skin living strays of diamonds around the room, I heard my sisters gasped Phoebe came to me.

"you were right they look beautiful"

I nodded when they scoffed.

"what's wrong Edward."

He shook his head "Bella it didn't work"

I looked at Emmett "yes it did" I smiled.

They looked confused. "Bella do you not see our body sparkling."

"oh we see it alright" Cole said smirking, Leo looked amused too.

I smiled "didn't you hear the spell it said _Hide them well and thoroughly but not from those they call family, _everyone hear see diamonds come from there body right"

They all nodded.

"so that means everyone here is family to you guys, that's why we see you the way you are"

They smiled and nodded.

"to check it out"

"check what out"

I walked and grabbed Edward hand.

"were going out side and ask a random person on what they see on this young man"

Edward gasped "but what happens if it doesn't work"

I sighed "witch remember I can erase there memories"

He smiled and nodded,

"I'll be right back"

I had his and orbed down stairs "ugh don't that"

I laughed "do what"

"orb like that, makes me fell so bad afterwards"

I laughed out loud "now you know how I felt when you took me on that first back ride"

He rolled his eyes at me.

I took his hand and walked to the door, we went outside and I saw Edwards skin sparkle he looked at me uncertain. I smiled and walked out side, I saw a elderly woman walking with her dog.

I walked over to her.

"morning Ma'am, how's your day"

She looked up and smiled at us,

"well morning children, my days fine thank"

"is it ok if I ask you a question?"

She smiled and nodded

"when you see this man what do you see"

She looked at Edward and smiled "well I see a extremely handsome Young man, you should get more sun it help your skin look less pale. Other then that your very handsome son."

Edward smiled but looked like he would have blushed.

"thank you ma'am"

"no child non at all"

We smiled and said our goodbyes, then we both walked back in side. I opened the door and yelled up at the attic.

"IT WORKED"

* * *

(Hopefully you like this chapter, I had a blast writing, an d again comment on the who punishing topic, love all of you. And hopefully you have an awesome Christmas break)


	8. Danger

Hi sorry again for taking long in updating, this might me the last update for a while if your read my profile, I am sorry for the delay. But I heard people want some demon action, hope you like this chapter.

Again I don't own any of the characters until farther notice. :)

* * *

Edward laughed at me when I screamed at the Attic.

I saw blue lights and the rest of the Family was in front of me smiling amused. I laughed then I noticed that Carlisle wasn't down.

"where's dad"

Piper pointed upstairs "Attic said he needed to speak with Edward privately."

Edward gulped.

I nodded and grabbed Edwards arm then we orbed back to the attic, Carlisle was looking at the window.

"its amazing that we can walk out in the sun now" he said knowing we were there, he turned around and smiled at me "thank you"

I smiled and nodded then stepped back making Edward stand in front of me he gave me a glare.

"I'll leave you two alone"

Carlisle gave me a nod.

"love you both"

They smiled "love you too"

I smiled and orbed out.

Edward's POV.

I saw Bella disappear in Blue lights and then I reluctantly turned to my father, who was looking at me with deep disapproval.

"Edward!"

I sighed and walked to the window looking out side at San Franscio, not once did I thought I would be here, and defiantly not in this condition. My sweet Bella the sweet girl, the clumsy girl who need my protection, but now is me who needs her protection.

"can you believe Bella's a witch and we're living in San Franscio"

I heard dad sighed.

"don't change the subject Edward"

I sighed and turned to him, he had his arms crossed and was staring at me.

"what do you want me to say huh that I was lying that I didn't mean that."

He stared at me his eyes stern.

"I cant, why? Because I love you to much to see you die"

Carlisle's eyes wavered and I saw how happy those words made him, but he was also angry that I would give up my life for him.

He sighed and finally spoke.

"Edward, I already had to go through the thought of you dieing. No way in hell am I going to go through that again, do you understand me."

His voice was angry.

I sighed and looked at him "your asking me to see my father die and me not do anything"

Carlisle gave me a sharp nod.

"well then I'm sorry Carlisle because I'm going to have to disobey that rule, because there's no way in hell I'm going to stand with my arms crossed and not do anything while I see me Creator, Mentor, Brother and Father die"

Carlisle sunk in a deep breath.

"look here Edward I'm flattered that you love me so much you'll give your life for me, but I am not ok in seeing you die"

I sighed and looked out the window running my hand thought me tangled hair.

"I'm not going to change Carlisle, you accept it or not"

He growled I turned to him, just then a flame of black smoke appeared, at first I thought it was Cole or Charlie, but this guy was huge and he had black long hair in a ponty tail, he also had black shinny eyes, he was standing directly behind Carlisle, I saw his hands grow fireballs and he smirked at me, I knew instantly that he was planning to aim at Carlisle and I almost smiled at the ironic of it.

I didn't think twice I was in a flash next to Carlisle and pushed him away making him hit the wall.

"Edward what the Hell is wrong with you"

Carlisle managed to say just when a fireball hit my chest,

"EDWARD!"

I fell back and hit the wood floor, gasping at the pain that was going through me chest, all I remember was Carlisle was kneeling in front of me touching my chest franticly. I looked at him and saw he had tears of venom running down his face.

"I'm sorry dad" was all I managed to say when everything went black.

Carlisle's POV.

"I'm not going to change Carlisle, you accept it or not"

I growled, then he turned to me, he was about to say something but something behind me caught his eyes, at first he was relaxed the his whole body became tense and his eyes were wide. I thought maybe Alice was showing him a vision on me punishing him, he tends to get scared of that, but the fright he had was to intense to invole me. Edward was suddenly at my side and pushed me ending me to hit fore wall hard I turned to him.

"Edward what the Hell is wrong with you"

I managed to say just when I saw a demon of sort throw a fireball at Edward's chest. Then the Demon vanished. I saw Edward hit the floor.

"EDWARD!"

I ran to him and saw how badly his chest was it was open and going venom, I saw Edward wrath in pain his back arched I franticly tried to do something but all was thinking his saved my life, he god damn disobeyed the rule, tears filled my eyes at watching my son suffer through something that I should be suffering through, they spilled over. I saw Edward mange to loook at me.

"I'm sorry dad" was all he managed to say then his head went back and closed his eyes.

"LEO!" I cried loudly.

A blue light appeared and I saw everyone look at me then at Edward shocked.

"EDWARD!"

Bella was at the other side touching his face.

"no no Edward please, please come back. DAMNIT Leo!"

Another blue lights appeared and Leo was standing he was quickly next to me.

"what happened."

"t-there w-was a demon behind me h-he pushed me o-out of the way an h-he got hit"

Leo nodded and put his hands above Edwards wound and a strong glow of white light. Leo did that for five minutes then Edward shot up breathing strongly.

I quickly grabbed him in a tight hug.

"oh god Edward don't ever do that to me." I said sternly in his ear.

"I'm sorry Dad, I just couldn't see you get hurt"

I passed my hand through his hair and held him tighter for a minute then let him go. I quickly looked at his chest and saw it looked like nothing had happened.

Bella was quickly hugging him and kissing him I smiled at there love. I got up and was quickly in a hug with Esme.

"are you ok"

I nodded "nothing happened to me Edward took all the pain" I growled and I saw Edward flinch.

_Edward I'm, more then glad your fine and that Leo was able to save and heal you but me and you are going to have a talk on disobeying my orders. _

He winced but nodded, I sighed.

I heard Bella argue with her sisters I listened in.

"what else are we going to do Piper, you see that there in danger. What else am I going to do."

I was confused.

"Lexi, doing the reversal spell or doing the cleanse of memory isn't going to help"

I frowned

"the hell is isn't there going to forget and then there safe, I don't care that I have to sacrifice the thought of all of us a family, right now I would like to have people to call family not graves."

I sighed and walked to them.

"girls and I have a talk with Lexi please."

They nodded. I lend forward and whispered in Bella's ear.

"take us somewhere private, now please"

She sighed and I felt her take my hand then we orbed to her room I think, I felt light headed but that was beside the point I sat down, dragging Bella so she was standing in front of me.

"why are you so stubborn dear"

She frowned and I saw tears go down her cheeks.

"Lexi"

She sighed.

"Carlisle, don't you see you knowing you guys know is causing you to be in danger, if Edward didn't jump in the way or push you out of the way, you could have been kill then I really wouldn't have survived"

I sighed.

"look sweetheart, I really don't want to punish you"

Her eyes became wide.

"but why would you"

"Bella I see you as a daughter of mine a very important daughter, and I want you to promise me that you would never think or do the memory spell or reversal spell on us ok"

She sighed and was about to protest. I gave her a warning look, she sighed.

"yes dad"

I smiled and kissed her forehead.

"much better, you know I love you"

She smiled "love you too."

"alright you can take us both back."

She touched my shoulder and orbed us back to the attic, her sisters were gathered around the Book of Shadows. Bella was already over there asking if they found the demon.

"yea his name Kurklin"

she nodded "how the hell do we vanquish him."

They read through the book, "we need to make this potion."

Bella nodded again, they closed the book.

What are we going to do!

* * *

Poor edward what is he going to do, if you have any ideas on what should happen i'll see if i can put them in the story and give you props. here are some of my ideas. just put the number in your review if you like that idea.

1. Edward gets captured.

2. Carlisle gets captured.

3. Bella gets serverly hurt by protecting the Cullens.

please pick any of them or all of them, and review. thank you.


	9. Anger

Hey guys I'm back, I know its been a while and there's a possibility that your angry. But I've been busy I'm a Senior and my teacher are cruel this year, I know this chapter is small but I hope it satisfy your needs for right now, I'm trying to get to my stories again. Please have patients with me.

I hope you like this chapter. :)

I do NOT own Twilight, or Charmed. Though I wish I did. :)

* * *

Bella's POV

I walked to the living room rubbing my temples to see the Cullen's sitting on the sofa peacefully. I sat down and felt Edward rub my arms softly.

"we cant go to the club" I said.

I heard groans.

"its for your best guys, they will show up there, humans or no humans and the last thing I want is you all hurt" I said.

They all sighed but nodded.

"thank you, now Leo is staying with you guys, while me and my sisters go to the underworld and find who is this Kurklin" I said standing up, Edward grabbed my arm.

"your going after him?" he asked.

I nodded, confused, I heard my sisters come into the room.

"ready Lexi?" Piper asked.

I nodded, Edward didn't let go of my arm.

"do you have to go?" he asked. I sighed and nodded.

"cant you stay?' he asked pleading.

I sighed, but before I said anything. Piper talked.

"you should stay" she said.

I looked at her shocked "what!" I said

She sighed, but then Edward talked.

"Bella you should-" I turned to him and froze him. Then turned back to Piper.

"what?" I asked again.

She sighed and looked at Edward raising an eyebrow. "why?" she asked.

I shrugged. "I needed to talk to you he was interrupting, why cant I go?" I ordered.

She sighed "I know why you'll going, your going to get revenge on who hurt Edward and who dared to hurt Carlisle, your not going to ask questions your going to get answers, stay here just incase he comes back" she said.

I sighed and nodded.

They smiled, Paige threw the potion on the ground and they disappeared in a black smoke. I sat down in front of them ad saw them looking at Edward shocked, he was frozen, I sighed.

"oh" I said. Then unfroze him.

"listen to your s-" Edward stopped talking looking at me shocked.

"what happened?" he asked.

"I froze you" I said.

"be lucky she not Piper" Leo said walking into the room with a smirk on his lips. "or she would have blown you up, I've been a victim of that"

I smirk.

"of both of them" he said shaking his head.

I laughed when I remembered that day. They looked at me shocked.

"you blew him up!" they said shocked.

I smiled and nodded, "I had too he was pissing me off" I said.

They looked at me and Emmett laughed boomingly.

"damn Sis your better then I thought" he said laughing.

I gave him a smirk.

They all laughed at me. We all sat down and I summon the book of shadows looking through it and pacing the floor.

"what does it say?" Leo asked.

I groaned and cursed slightly my eyes turning dark. They all looked shocked and worried.

"what is it?" Leo asked.

"we didn't read this good?" I said placing the book down. "the potion is made with the demons blood how are we going to get close enough to get his blood" I asked. Leo groaned and shrugged.

The house shook and the demon showed up smirking behind Carlisle again, I cursed and throw fireballs but they missed since I had to aim that it didn't hit Carlisle, Edward who was next threw himself to Carlisle and was caught by the demon, more of them appeared.

To my anger I saw one through a fireball at Carlisle hitting him straight in the chest, he fell back choking and whimpering in pain, Edward was gone.

"Edward!" I shouted

"if you want him back, you'll bring what belongs to us" they growled and were gone.

I fell to my knees tears springing to my feet, everything was dazed and crazed I heard cries and screams from behind me and I forced my self to crawl over to Carlisle's body, it was twitching venom was trailing form his mouth and the corners of his eyes, an ugly hole his chest that I knew was far worse then Edwards.

He looked at me pain and agony in his eyes.

"C-Carlisle" I choked and looked at Leo he was trying to heal him but to no arrival.

He looked at me pained.

"I I'm sorry Bella but…I.I.I cant h-heal him" he choked tears leaking.

I heard there sobs.

I looked down at Carlisle's shaking body, I saw he was close to leaving.

"Carlisle please, please.. I..I cant lose you" I cried. I saw his hand move slightly and it grabbed mine he spoke through sobs and chokes.

"f-find Edward" he said a choke covering his words "bring h-him home safe" he choked out, the sobs progressed, he looked at me and his body went still.

"NO!" I screamed anger boiling inside me, me and Carlisle's body glow a bright blue, everyone around us were flown against the wall. I was lifted in the air, my power swarming around me I saw through it Carlisle's body lift up slightly. Everything stopped and I fall against the floor sharply, the last thing I heard were gasp and everything became dark.

* * *

I hope you liked it, I know it's a little rough. But please do review.

Love you all

Camy.


	10. Magic?

I know its been a while and i know its short but it just hit me today and i thought i rather have a least a chapter up then nothing, right guys so dont kill just yet there might be a surprise at you at the end of the chapter.

Disclamier: I do Not own Twilight.

* * *

Carlisle pace back and forth, back and forth he shooed away anyone who asked if he was alright if he felt anything but he didn't want to here it he was worried because Lexi would wake up. She was breathing that Carlisle can see but she wasn't moving and she would do any reaction no matter how much Leo would try to heal her, you see Lexi took Carlisle wound now she had a gaping hole in her chest. Leo had went up to Elders and see what they could do but other then that it seems to be that Lexi is in a coma with no signs of waking up.

Carlisle was also pissed why because he son was stupid to throw himself in the way and was taken, he was worried that his son is being taken advantage torturing him down there and that ate him away. So much that he wished he was able switch places with his son.

"Carlisle?" a voice spoke.

Carlisle turned around to see a worried Piper she had been crying that much was evident. The surrounding of her eyes was red and puffy he sighed.

"I'm so sorry Piper I wish she didn't do this" he said glaring slightly at still body of Lexi his heart broke when he heard a slight sob from Piper.

"I'm not mad at you Carlisle nor do I blame you, Lexi always had that tendency to want to save everyone even if it cost her, her own life." she said walking over and taking her sisters hand "she would do it again Carlisle even if you yell at her and punish her this time she would do it again without a second thought." she said and sighed when she heard the older vampire growl. "Carlisle you don't my sister, she killed herself over the death of Prue our older sister, she blamed her self that she couldn't have made it in time to save her, that's why she left" she said patting Lexi on the hand then covered her small frame.

"what are you doing in recovering my son?" Carlisle asked worry saturated his tone.

Piper sighed but smiled softly at the worried father.

"don't worry Carlisle me and the girls are doing everything in our power to bring your son back" she said, "talking about that I was wondering if you can watch the boys while me and the girls go and get your son" she said.

Carlisle threw one more glance at Lexi and sighed.

"of course" he said.

"Carlisle, get out of the room get some air, you look like you need it. Maybe Lexi's right its too soon for your family to be involved in this" she said.

Carlisle looked at her sharply.

"no" he said "I'm not going to allow neither of you to erase our memories" he said.

"Carlisle-"

"NO" he said and surprising everyone well Piper since she was the only one in the room beside Lexi, blue light came from Carlisle's hand .

* * *

Oh well look at that, did Carlisle just do some Whitelightling magic? Stay tuned and check for youselves in the next chapter. Please review to tell me you love it and you hate me for finishing that way.

Love you all.

Camy.


End file.
